


Not One Of Them

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Funtime with Freddy [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Arguements, Bad Ending, Depression, Fighting, Hallucinations, Hurt and comfort, Insanity, Lots of Angst, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Possession, Sanity Slipping, Self-Harm, Sleep Depravation, good ending, trigger warning, unhealthy coping methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Freddy has horrible nightmares that soon become more than real and they take a huge toll on his sanity.-TRIGGER WARNING-SelfHarm and Hallucinations.





	1. Part Of You

**Author's Note:**

> My awesome friend, SherlocksImpalla gave me the prompt of Nightmares and Arguments and threw this together. My other friend encouraged me to make this as well. Hope you enjoy!

Freddy was trying to sleep but something that hadn't happened in years was preventing him from sleeping well. He was tossing and turning like crazy. Lightning was in the computer room and fell asleep at the desk while reading fanfiction. Freddy was flopping all over the bed, tangling himself in the bedsheets. "N-No...G-Go Away!" Freddy muttered, in his fearful sleep. 

Freddy was in front of two, all-too-familiar figures that always tormented him in his dreams. One looked very similar to him except he was purple and had black eyes with white pupils. The other was much larger, a dark brown with multiple scars, sharp teeth, and claws. "Come on, Freddy-Boy...Just accept it. You are one of us." The purple figure said, extending it's arm for Freddy to take. Freddy took a step back. "N-NO! You-You aren't real!" Freddy said, suddenly sitting up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. He was terrified, shaking, and his vision was blurry. He was having a panic attack.

Freddy curled up into a ball and cried, riding out his panic attack in all the wrong ways. He quietly muttered to himself, "I'm not like them...I'm not like them...I'm not like them..." until he eventually fell into a restless sleep.

Freddy awoke and stepped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked like an actual zombie. He had dark circles under his eyes, messy hair, tear streams over his cheeks, and looked rather pale. Wearing only a pair of blue striped pajama pants. Freddy then brushed his teeth and fixed his hair to it's normal spiky style. Freddy crept towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Freddy stared intently as the coffee pot brewed his coffee. "Maybe, if you stare at the pot long enough, coffee will come out." A joking yet sweet voice said from behind Freddy. It was a young male with long brown hair and purple bangs, covering the right side of his face. He also had bright blue eyes, black cat ears, and a matching tail. He was wearing his trademark lightning cloud hoodie, which was unzipped and revealing his bare chest and a pair of red polka-dot boxers. 

"H-Hey..." Freddy sighed, obviously exhausted. "Babe, is something wrong?" Lightning asked, taking a step towards the tall bear. "N-No. I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep." Freddy said, looking away from his boyfriend. "Are you sure?" Lightning asked, obviously still concerned. "Y-Yeah, I just need my coffee." Freddy said, pouring his coffee. Freddy sat at the kitchen table, Lightning taking the seat next to him. Out of corner of his eye, Freddy could of sworn he saw Shadow Freddy but he turned to look, it was just Lightning's purple hoodie. Freddy placed a hand on either side of his head and let out a long, ragged sigh. Freddy knew that was just the start of his living nightmare.

After drinking a couple of cups of coffee, Freddy was much more alert, actually able to keep his eyes open. Lightning had gotten dressed and left to hang out with a few friends. Freddy was unfortunately left alone with his toxic thoughts. Freddy started seeing figures of Shadow Freddy and Nightmare Freddy and they kept whispering to him and telling him to accept that they are part of him and he his just the same as them, a monster with only the worst intentions. Freddy clutched his head and screamed out, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! YOU AREN'T REAL!" The two figures them disappeared, but their voices were still there, if only faintly. Freddy could hear a voice in the back of his head, "You can't get rid of us...We're still here...We are a part of you." 

Freddy knew what would make this all stop. Freddy walked into the bathroom and opened the drawer. Freddy pulled out a small box and pulled out what was inside. He saw his reflection in the small razor blade. Freddy's mouth slowly formed a twisted, sick smile. "DO IT! Do it, you waste of space." A familiar voice in Freddy's head urged. Freddy pulled down the side of his pants and brought the blade his thigh. One, Two, Three...Three thin lines were now weeping out bright red blood among the other scars that littered Freddy's thighs. Freddy wiped up the blood with a red towel and dropped the razor back into the box before putting back into the drawer and sitting back on the couch, momentarily free from the horrible voices and visions. Freddy then feel into a short, otherwise useless slumber.


	2. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Freddy and Nightmare Freddy are getting stronger. 
> 
> Lightning tries to help Freddy but, it doesn't go very well...

Freddy eventually awoke from his nap, his hip burning in pain. He regrets cutting himself but, it's one of the few ways to make them shut up. Freddy gets up and decides to take a quick shower. Every time he sees a mirror, he avoids it. He knows that they will be in it, mocking him, knowing that he can't reach them. 

Freddy steps into the shower and turns on the water. He makes as hot as he can. The burning hot water pours over Freddy as he just stands there, thinking. "If only they were real...then, I could stop them." Freddy thought. "You can't stop us..." A voice whispered back. "We won't go away..." whispers another. Freddy turns off the water and grabs a towel to dry himself off. Freddy tosses the towel into the basket with the other towels. 

Freddy regrettably looks into the mirror in his and Lightning's bedroom. He looks less dead but, his hips were littered with small, thin scars from previous self-harm attempts. All from before he met Lightning... Freddy changes into a green shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. Freddy goes into the computer room and refuses to look at the full-length mirror in there. Freddy puts in his earbuds and listens to some music while he checks twitter. *DING* Freddy notices a Skype message and opens the application. 

GoldenBear87: hey bro  
FreddyFazbae19: hey  
GoldenBear87: whats up?  
FreddyFazbae19: nm, listening to music.  
FreddyFazbae19: you?  
GoldenBear87: just chillin'  
FreddyFazbae19: cool

Freddy heard the front door open and close and footsteps heading towards the room. "Hello, Freddy Bear!~"Lightning greeted, twirling into the room. "Hey." Freddy said, turning towards Lightning. Lightning sat next to Freddy, giving him a hug. Lightning reached up to the keyboard and typed a message.

FreddyFazbae19: Hey, Goldie! It's Lightning! I have stolen your brother!  
GoldenBear87: NO! GIVE HIM BACK! D:  
FreddyFazbae19: Nu! He's mine now! ›:3  
GoldenBear87: Don't make me teleport over there with MLGswegpwning powers.

Freddy chuckled at the messages and glanced over to the mirror. Freddy's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. Shadow Freddy was in the mirror staring back at him. "Go away..." Freddy growled at the mirror. "Freddy? Who are you talking to?" Lightning asked, confused. "I said, go away! You aren't real!" Freddy shouted at the mirror. "Freddy? You're freaking me out." Shadow Freddy disappeared from the mirror and materialised between Lightning and Freddy. "Hello, Lightning..."

"W-Who are you?" Lightning asked the transparent purple bear. "Leave him out of this, Shadow." Freddy said, glaring at the monster. "Why should I? You can't do a thing about it." Shadow Freddy said, floating closer to Lightning. "I said, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Freddy screamed, throwing a punch and hearing a yelp at the end.

Freddy looked down, Lightning on the ground, clutching his cheek, tears in his eyes. "Lightning...I-I'm..." Freddy began. "What the hell, Freddy?!" Lightning shouted, getting up, still holding his cheek. "I d-didn't mean to..." Freddy tried to explain. "No! About this Shadow Freddy or whatever he is." Lightning replied, tapping his foot impatiently. "Well, sometimes...I have these nightmares and Shadow Freddy can sometimes make himself somewhat physical...He's kinda like a phantom." Freddy tried to explain. "And, why haven't you told me this?" Lightning questioned. "I didn't want you think that I'm a freak..." Freddy explained, eyes slowly turning black. "Why would I think you're a freak?" Lightning asked. 

"Enough..." Freddy growled, trying to stay calm. "Freddy..." Lightning said, taking a step forward. "Enough, Lightning." Freddy warned. "Freddy, please. Just talk to me-" Lightning began. "I said ENOUGH!" Freddy roared, eyes black with white pupils. Lightning ran from the room, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Freddy stood in the computer room, panting. Tears began rolling down his cheeks. "G-God damn it..." Freddy sobbed, sliding his back down the wall before hugging his knees. "That's right, Freddy...Use your anger..." Nightmare Freddy whispered. "Maybe they're right..." Freddy thought, slowly giving in, eyes still black... 

Freddy had an idea...It was not a good idea. Shadow Freddy gripped the sides of Freddy's head, slowly directing Freddy towards the kitchen. Towards the knife drawer...


	3. Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy tries to attack Lightning but, Lightning gets a little help from his darker side.
> 
> ___
> 
> Trigger Warning for murder mention, fighting, and attempted murder.

Freddy pulled open the knife drawer and gazed at the sharp, shiny, metallic objects inside. Freddy felt like he wasn't even in control of his body as he pulled out a knife. He felt like someone else was piloting his body. Freddy tried to stop whatever he was doing but, no matter what happened, he just kept moving. "Too late to stop it now..." A deep, distorted voice growled. 

Lightning knew Freddy was experiencing something, his nightmares, and that the punch was a total accident, planned by Shadow Freddy. "He hates you..." A deep voice said. "No, he doesn't..." Lightning replied, brushing his teeth in the bathroom. "Not Freddy...The Purple One..." The voice responded, slightly louder. Lightning spit out his toothpaste froth and rinsed his mouth out. Lightning saw the figure of himself with Red bangs, black hair, and black eyes, standing behind him. "H-Hey, Dark..." Lightning whispered, looking at the grinning cat-like man with gray skin. 

Freddy turned to the source of the sound and saw Shadow Freddy. "Y-You..." Freddy growled. "You may as well give up..." Shadow Freddy chuckled. "No, I won't! I will never give up!" Freddy shouted, eyes turning black. "Ah, yes, anger. Because, that worked so well last time." Shadow Freddy poked, crossing his arms. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Freddy asked, lowering his arms in confusion. "You don't remember?" Shadow Freddy asked, in slight disbelief as he floated towards his physical clone. 

"You do know that Shadow Freddy is tormenting Freddy just to hurt you, right?" Dark Lightning said, floating in front of Lightning, who was sitting at the end of his bed. Lightning was watching his shadow floating back and forth in front of the full-length mirror. "But, why? What did I ever do to him?" Dark spun around before landing, resting on the bed next to Lightning. "He's like me, a dark side. He wants to weaken your bond so he can possess Freddy. But, he works with someone else, there's a second shadow with him." Dark continued to explain as Lightning nodded. "The other one is mostly silent and extremely powerful. Shadow Freddy is more vocal and mainly tries to create hallucinations, both auditory and visual." Dark said, finally finished explaining. "But, how can I stop them?" Lightning asked. Dark Lightning's shark-toothed grin got wider. "That's where I come in..."

"Do you really not remember?" Shadow Freddy asked again, floating right in front of Freddy. "N-No..." Freddy said, crossing his arms, feeling insecure. "Wow. You really went the extra mile to block these memories." Shadow Freddy mocked. "You don't remember the Purple Man? The Five Missing Kids? Frank, The Child Spirit who was stuffed into YOUR old suit?" Shadow Freddy said, conjuroring little shadow figures. Freddy felt tears flooding his eyes, blurring his vision. Suddenly, everything around him went dark.

Lightning heard a knock. "Lightning? Are you okay?" A deep voice asked. "That's not Freddy..." Lightning whispered to himself. "Yeah, why don't you come in?" Lightning replied in a fake, happy tone. The crept open and Freddy- no, the monster that was controlling Freddy burst in. The monster's eyes were a dark brown. Lightning allowed Dark to take over, causing him to change. His purple bangs turned red, his brown hair turned black, his shirt disappeared, replaced by a vest and a large red X on his chest, two black X's along with two black rings underneath it appeared on each, slightly more muscular, bicep, and his red converse and jeans were replaced by combat boots and camo pants. 

"Let's rumble!" Dark said, skin turning gray as the green crystal around his neck glowed. Dark held up his right arm, allowing his scythe to materialize. Freddy leaped towards Dark, Dark easily dodged then swiped with the scythe. Freddy grunted in pain but no visible cut was made. "Wait, how did he not get cut?" Lightning asked, inside the shared subconscious. "It's a Soul Scythe. It will allow me to hurt them, but, not Freddy." Dark replied, ducking to dodge the knife. Dark kicked Freddy back before charging toward Freddy, bringing the scythe down but Freddy ducked, the scythe breaking into the bathroom door. Freddy chuckled, bringing the knife down into Dark's arm. Dark wanted to grunt at the pain but let out a lewd moan instead. "Hurt me more, Daddy~" Dark said, laughing afterwards. Freddy groaned and responded with a punch, pulling the knife out as he did.

Dark pulled the scythe out of the bathroom door and swung at Freddy again, hitting him in the arm. The arm fell limp before regaining it's mobility.

Freddy was momentarily confused by his arm's sudden stop but, swung with his other arm, connecting his fist with Dark's face. Dark grunted at the punch and lifted his scythe again but, before he could swing, he was kicked in the chest and knocked onto the floor. Dark attempted to get up but, Freddy stomped his foot down on Dark's chest. Dark just chuckled...


	4. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning and Dark!Lightning think of a way to help Freddy. And, maybe, even help the two twisted spirits tormenting Freddy.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Dark chuckled, grinning widely. Freddy looked confused, "Why's that?" He asked, voice still distorted. Dark grinned and suddenly vanished, reappearing behind Freddy. Dark swung his Soul Scythe, finally getting a full-body cut. Freddy froze and a transparent dark-brown Freddy shot out of Freddy's body. Dark separated from Lightning and held up his green crystal, causing Nightmare Freddy to be engulfed in a green light and being levitated.

Freddy was immobile and completely silent but he was still standing. Dark handed Lightning the scythe. "One more time should do it..." Dark said. Lightning stepped towards Freddy and lifted the scythe, preparing to swing it. Lightning swiped at Freddy but, the scythe stopped with a loud CLANK. There was a strange purple dome surrounding Freddy and the now-visible Shadow Freddy. Lightning pulled the scythe back and swung again, hitting the dome with the same CLANK as before.

Shadow Freddy chuckled and crossed his arms. "That won't work..." Shadow Freddy said. "Why are you doing this?" Lightning asked, hands tightly gripping the scythe. "Because, as long as YOU exist, WE are trapped in Freddy's mind." Shadow Freddy growled. "And, how the hell is that MY fault?" Lightning asked, confused. "Freddy has unconditional love for you and he wants you to be happy, no matter what. Due to that, he locks us away and ignores us, leaving us to rot and become forgotten." Shadow Freddy explains.

"But, it's not my fault that you're physical manifestations of Freddy's negative emotions." Lightning explained. "Wait...Dark, aren't you a physical manifestation of MY negative emotions?" Lightning asked, having a brainstorm. "Yeah?" Dark replied, mildly confused. "How did you gain a fully physical form?" Lightning asked. "By collecting 500 lost souls in the Soul Wasteland." Dark explained. "Exactly! Shadow, if you agree to become a Soul Hunter in the Soul Wasteland, you and Nightmare Freddy will gain real physical bodies." Lightning suggested, grinning. "Hm. Tempting. I'll take you up on that offer but, we might need some help..." Shadow replied.

Lightning knew just the guy who could help. Lightning pulled out his phone and called a close friend. "Hey, Goldie. I kinda need your help with something. Oh, and bring your occult stuff." Lightning said to the golden bear on the other end. Lightning hung up and turned to Shadow Freddy. "Alright...Ready?" Lightning asked with a grin.


	5. Tomorrow Is Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to put a stop to things...

Golden Freddy literally arrived within seconds, due to having the ability of teleportation, to a degree. "Alright. Let's do this thing." Goldie said, holding up a black bag and grinning widely. The muscular blond bear pulled out a piece of red chalk, that easily washes out of the carpet, and quickly began to draw a hex circle around the still unconscious Freddy and by extension, Shadow Freddy. "Dark, put Nightmare within the circle, please." Goldie said, almost finished with the circle. Dark released Nightmare Freddy and allowed him to float over to the almost-complete ritual area.

Golden Freddy completed the circle and then placed 4 white candles on the circle and lit each of them. Lastly, he produced a book. Goldie turned to a bookmarked page and began reading. "Spirit of the Soul Wasteland! Grant these two wayward souls a chance to gain a completely human body! Allow them to prove themselves to you, O Great Spirit!" Goldie chanted.

Suddenly, the circle lit up and a bright light engulfed Shadow Freddy and Nightmare Freddy before the two sank into the circle, leaving Freddy standing alone. The light disappeared along with the candles, leaving a smudged chalk circle. Lightning ran over to the unconscious bear man. "Freddy...?" Lightning asked, gently shaking the older male. 

The man slowly opened his bright blue eyes. "W-Who are you?" Freddy asked with a confused expression. "W-What? It's me, Lightning. Your boyfriend!" Lightning explained, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Aw, don't cry, baby...I was just joking." Freddy said with a cheesy yet caring grin.

Lightning felt the warm tears stream down his face as he locked lips with the bear. "Well, I gotta go. Got two new recruits that I need to start training." Dark said as he left through a dark green portal. "So, what are you two gonna do now?" Golden Freddy asked, packing up his bag of occult stuff. "Well, probably sleep...I'm exhausted both physically and mentally and I'm sure Lightning is too." Freddy replied, yawning loudly. 

"Well, ya know what they say...Tomorrow is another day. See ya later, bro!" Goldie said before exiting the apartment. "See ya..." Freddy ended. "Tomorrow certainly is another day..." Freddy muttered to himself as he carried the silently snoring Lightning onto their bed and soon fell into a peaceful, nightmare-less sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know that I certainly did! Lemme know if you'd like to see a 'bad ending' this.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, you guys. Every comment and kudos makes me extremely happy! ^w^


	6. One Of Them Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the ritual didn't work? What if Freddy was permanently changed due to the improperly performed ritual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative "Bad" Ending

Golden Freddy began to read an incantation. "Oh, great spirit down below...Urk!" Goldie grunted, interrupted by a purple fireball hitting his face. Goldie then fell to the ground, causing the book to slide within reach of Nightmare Freddy. "Nightmare...The book." Shadow Freddy commanded. The brown spirit grabbed the book and began to read. "Oh, Lord of The Spirits, combine these three spirits and..." Nightmare Freddy read aloud, dark green energy forming around Freddy, Shadow Freddy, and Nightmare Freddy.

"NO!" Lightning shouted, grabbing the Soul Scythe and running towards the hex circle. "Foolish Child..." Shadow Freddy chuckled, forming another purple fireball. "Look out!" Dark Lightning shouted, teleporting in front of Lightning, blocking the fireball, getting hit in the chest and collapsing to the floor. "...and combine our forms forevermore!" Nightmare finished chanting and a bright flash filled the room.

Only Freddy was standing in the now-smudged hex circle. "F-Freddy?" Lightning asked, approaching the figure. "Not quite..." The bear-man spoke, red pupils almost glowing against the black sclera. "Damn you!" Lightning growled, charging towards him, bringing the scythe down as he did. Freddy grabbed the blade of the scythe and engulfed the entire weapon in blood-red fire.

Freddy laughed, sharp teeth shining as he did. Dark had long-since faded back into the spirit world to recover. Golden Freddy was still unconscious on the ground, a small pool of blood dripping from his burnt face. Lightning fell to the floor, tears now dripping down his cheeks. Freddy materialized a knife and walked towards Lightning.

"Be-Before you kill me, tell me...who are you?" Lightning asked, tears still spilling from his eyes. "My name is...Fredmare." Fredmare revealed before plunging the knife into Lightning's stomach. Lightning choked, throat filling with a red, metallic liquid. Fredmare walked over to Goldie who was struggling to get up, clutching the left side of his face. Fredmare held out a hand, seemingly acting kind.

Golden Freddy got up and recoiled slightly, noticing the change in Freddy's appearance. Fredmare grinned widely and forced the knife into Golden Freddy's chest. "Gghhh...What...are you...?" Goldie asked, clutching the wound with his free hand. "I'm one of them now...Brother." Fredmare replied, licking blood off the knife before slitting his 'brother's' neck. "Goodbye, my love..." Fredmare said, impersonating Freddy's voice before leaving the apartment, never to return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get back into the writing groove. I am working on the requests, don't worry...Trying to get rid of my writer's block with this.


End file.
